1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wire feed welding apparatus and specifically to an improved device for manually adjusting the position of the wire feed nozzle utilized on automatic welding apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable devices for positioning the nozzle of wire feed welding apparatuses are well known and are commonly referred to as manipulators. Most such devices have been unsatisfactory for use in modern systems wherein size, durability, accuracy, and ease of operation have become increasingly important. Typically, existing positioning devices are quite bulky. These devices do not combine the pinpoint accuracy required by modern welding equipment with the ruggedness required to survive long periods of exposure to the severe environment which surrounds the immediate arc area of such welding equipment.